Crimson Kiss
by Alice Aizawa
Summary: Haruka, bitten by a vampire, has only a week to find and destroy that vampire before she too becomes one. With the aid of Setsuna she discovers there is much more to this...and that Michiru Kaioh is in grave danger.
1. A Meeting of Sorts

Crimson Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters; all credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi, creator of Sailor Moon.

_Prelude _

_A slender figure browsed the streets, seeming to be unmoving as various individuals passed by. They didn't notice her and her dark eyes, covered by shades of the purest black. Luscious curls, dark also dark in color, fell down to her shoulders, framing her oval shaped face. Amidst her perfect body she wore a plain v necked sweater and it was a dark grey in color. A smile spread across her perfect face as she spotted the reason she had come here. _

_A human, taller than her by a little, with dark golden hair cropped short but styled enough to make the person attractive to nearly anyone. Sharp lips curled into a smile and a hint of fangs showed through her crimson lips. Without another moment's breath she was already gone after the figure who had exited the building in front of her. _

_It was so hard to find good prey these days... _

Chapter One: A Meeting Of Sorts

"Faster! Do you really expect to save anyone at that pace?!" a deep voice instructed.

Haruka listened to her own words, angry with herself for not being strong enough. Her fist landed on the punching bag, making the entire structure shake. Out of breath, she rested her hands on her knees and attempted to catch her breath. The soft sunlight that poured through one of the few windows in the gym stretched across the blue mat.

It had been so long since then...almost three weeks. She frowned as she realized how much her time had twiddled down. Two of those had been figuring out just exactly _what_ that woman had been...A week to find and hunt down the master vampire of Tokyo city...okay that wasn't so hard. It wasn't like she could just blow this off either and she couldn't get help from anyone because who would believe her? Still angry she shook her head and watched the punching bag swing lightly back and forth.

"Damnit..." she cursed and hit the punching bag angrily with her right hand so that her knuckles stung slightly.

The fighter's attentions drifted off to a rather lean figure that had braced their weight against the doorway. Smiling slightly, she was darker-skinned with bright eyes and long black hair. Haruka realized that she found herself gazing into the eyes of perhaps the only woman who had helped her. Noisily the punching bag thwacked back and forth as though someone had taken a baseball bat to it. But Haruka's attentions were placed on the figure.

Setsuna.

"Oi, Setsuna! What brings you here?" her voice was less stressed and the angry tone seemed to have disappeared.

Looking into the eyes of her companion, Haruka grabbed the still-swinging punching bag and stilled it. Sitting down, she cracked out her water bottle and took a long drink and finally placed it down on the ground besides her. The matt felt soft underneath her weight. It was a small comfort that she had enjoyed upon previous work out cessions. Her eyes filed up to the black haired woman who stood so gracefully in the door way watching her. Setsuna smiled.

"Just checking up on you, I was right in thinking that you would overwork yourself just to get stronger," She laughed lightly.

Haruka looked forlorn at Setsuna's accusation but didn't say anything about it.

"I need to keep in shape, how else could I keep so gorgeous a body?" she joked, brushing a hand through her golden locks. Amber eyes gazed out around the empty work out room, fingers dancing over the scar on her neck. Two perfect puncture marks...a vampire's kiss.

"I should have known!" Setsuna laughed, moving away from the door frame and approaching Haruka," Actually...I do have a reason in coming here." She began, standing besides Haruka.

Feeling a little out of place sitting while Setsuna stood, she rose and placed her water bottle on a nearby stand. It wobbled a little bit from the force that she had let go of it on but other than that stayed steady. Haruka gazed around the gym, wondering about why Setsuna could be coming to find her so early. Normal people would be asleep right now. The entire gym was quiet, nobody else but the two were in there, though mostly because it was very early in the morning.

"Oh?" The blonde spoke, a sign for Setsuna to elaborate.

"This is going to take a while to understand, maybe we should go somewhere else..." The graceful mentor proposed, her bright eyes smiling as she herself did, "How about breakfast at that place down the street?"

Skeptical of Setsuna's proposal but still trusting the woman to know what was right, Haruka smiled. More than ever the clockwork of her mind was spinning, trying to figure out just what the smart figure had found. Anything would help at this point. Only a week left until she became just like that creature...and Haruka would make sure that she didn't last that long.

Picking up her jacket, she slid the black over her frame and proceeded to open the door for Setsuna.

"Sure, ladies first," she grinned, still holding the door.

Still smiling, Setsuna nodded to Haruka and exited the gym to head for Haruka's convertible. Following soon after, Haruka paused to run her strong fingers over the scar once more. Her dark green eyes gazed out at the gym and found that everything was alright, not at all disturbed from her visit. Pressing her white fingers down on the scar, she found that her hopes were dashed. Of course it wasn't going to go away. It hadn't changed a bit but she could still feel the pull that the vampire who had dealt it gave.

Shivering, she followed Setsuna out to her car.

- - -

The cafe was all but empty when Haruka opened the door and the two strode in. Weak morning sunlight emerged from the bay windows on their right. With a stern walk, Haruka pointed out a table that was overlapped by one of these beautiful windows and the two sat down. Setsuna seemed to be in a good mood despite the reason why she had come. Maybe it was all just an act of false happiness so that nobody would know that she was really sorrowful on the outside. Haruka could relate easily to that.

"So...what's the big news?" she asked, directing the waitress to order two teas and some pastries for breakfast.

"I'm not really sure about this..." she began, her eyes darting to the tea.

Seeing that the two had stopped talking for her to place the tea down, the waitress seemed to go twice as fast as normally. Haruka gazed down at the steaming cups, satisfied with the light green tea. It didn't have any milk or sugar, just tea, and that was just the way that Haruka liked her tea. Straight. Sighing, she drew the cup to her lips and let the warm liquid bristle down her throat. The waitress left once more and the conversation was resumed.

"It doesn't have anything to do with vampire bites, right?" Haruka asked, feeling a little strange. Thankfully hardly anyone was in the cafe and the waitress had taken to staring at Haruka like one would a T-bone steak. If the young Senshi hadn't been discussing her possibly non-existent future, she would've given in with the urge to flirt and hit on the young waitress. But not today.

"No," the words cut through Haruka, "I was reading up on vampires and I came across this book," Setsuna's slender fingers placed a large, dust-ridden book on the table in front of Haruka. The lettering on the cover was fading but she could make out the words The Prophecy clearer than day. Haruka bit her lip slightly while eying the cover and letting Setsuna continue, "It's the vampire prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Her voice asked, curious.

"Hai. It tells of a pure soul whose blood has the ability to make a vampire able to walk in sunlight," Setsuna's voice was grave as she delivered this news. Haruka understood the meaning to Setsuna's words. This was not good.

"So then...have we figured out who it is?" For a dreaded moment Haruka thought that it was her own blood that had done the trick. If that vampiress could walk out in the daylight...they would be in trouble. Haruka began to unconsciously fiddle with the paper place mat set out on the table in front of her, bending the edges back and forth.

"Michiru Kaioh."

"Michiru Kaioh? I have never heard of her..." she began, "What else does the prophecy say?" Her voice was sharp, her attention close on what Setsuna would reply with.

"That the vampire can only gain achievement if the child of Uranus is reborn and the light of Neptune is drained." Setsuna spoke.

The words were like another language to the racer. Child of Uranus? Neptune? How could they tell such things?! Did that mean that they needed to find this other person as well? And which one was this Michiru? So many questions brimmed in her mind that Haruka didn't even want to think. Taking another sip of her tea, she let the warm liquid calm her down slightly.

"So she's which one?" Haruka asked timidly.

"Not sure. I can't make out the rest of the words because someone tore the page," Setsuna sighed.

For a moment the silence around them was incredible. Setsuna took a sip of her tea and crossed her arms over the table. The waitress, having hovered close to the two (upon the assumption that they were lovers) had no idea of what they were speaking of. Her mind was dancing over the tomboyish form of Haruka. Placing their breakfast down in front of them, she asked them if they needed anything else and was instantly brushed off by Haruka. Depressed, she sulked away and Haruka continued their conversation.

"So, do you expect me to save her then?" the words were dangerous, borderline anger for Haruka. Setsuna seemed to weigh her response and Haruka's anger level with it. She didn't want to upset her companion anymore than necessary.

"If you don't do something...it might be too late to stop the vampiress."

Haruka dreaded those words but she understood. She didn't want to snap at Setsuna because that wouldn't be fair. Setsuna wasn't the one who had bitten her and sentenced her to be the savoir of the town. But it wasn't right; Haruka didn't think that she could do it. Somberly, she spoke with zeal on the subject.

"But I can't even save myself!" Her protest arose.

"I'm going to do some more research. Just keep an eye on her Haruka, that's all I'm asking."

Setsuna's words were calming, much like the older woman's aura. Haruka could only scowl at the idea but understood the request. Nodding, she eyed the clock. It was almost time for her to go to school. Senior at Infinity College, the girl wasn't very fond of anything to do with the school. Except for track, but she had quit that a while ago. Making friends also hadn't been her specialty for Haruka quite often came off as cold and critical and most people couldn't take criticism very well.

"All right. I'll find her. I'm skipping school today," she finished. Setsuna raised her eyebrow.

"So I'll have to go in without you?" She teased. It was fun to joke around.

"You'll have to find a way to live without me, gomen." Haruka's laugh was echoed by Setsuna's, "now I don't know about you but I'm starving. We should definitely eat before our food goes cold."

Agreeing with the vampire bitten human, Setsuna smiled and reached for her fork. Haruka grinned, hand poised above the handle of her tea cup. Before her a light pastry tempted her to eat. Hand wrapping around her fork, she dug into the pastry.

Michiru Kaioh...where ever she was Haruka would find her.


	2. Angel of the Sea

Crimson Kiss 

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters; all credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi, creator of Sailor Moon.

_Dedicated to my one and only best friend, Kaleda_

Chapter Two: Angel of the Sea 

Three days left and Haruka found herself sitting on a bench outside of the school, watching the track runners sprint their laps. They were going slow compared to what Haruka was used to running and it was all she could do not to jump the fence and start running along side them. Her eyes darted to the large old-fashioned clock that rested at the top of the school, on one of the smaller towers. She wouldn't have the time anyways; Haruka Tenoh had a race to finish.

Walking towards the parking lot, she found herself treading across the grass and approaching the motorcycle that belonged to her. Gold and a dark navy blue, the bike stood out against the entire parking lot as the only motorcycle there. She still hadn't been able to locate Michiru Kaioh, though Setsuna said the records labeled the artist as a resident of this town. Maybe she was new? Or perhaps she went to a different school all together? Haruka hadn't paid attention in class today so she wasn't sure.

Resting a hand on her motorcycle, she reached for the helmet only to be stopped by a pretty voice.

"Pardon me, but you dropped something,"

Like the soft waves of the sea, the voice danced in Haruka's ears, making her turn instantly to gaze at its source. Standing in front of her was another student, a girl. She had aqua hair that framed her oval face and reminded Haruka of the sea. Deep blue eyes peered into her soul. In the woman's hands rested a small pen, the symbol on it unknown to Haruka. She eyed the thing, wondering what notion the beautiful girl had that it was hers. Smiling, she let go of the helmet and turned completely around.

"Nope gomen, wrong person. Though I think I have been blessed to have such an angel talk to me," Haruka said her voice smooth as the wind itself. She gazed into the eyes of the beautiful girl that she had just addressed. A smile crept across the angel's face and Haruka felt a shiver rise up her spine. She really was a beautiful woman. Laughter, like the waves of the sea itself, arose from the beautiful girl's lips.

"Aren't you sauve!" she laughed, "I know this is yours because it fell from your pocket just a minute ago."

Haruka, confused that such a thing would be in her possession, sighed. It would be no use arguing with the delicate girl over it. She wouldn't take no for an answer it would seem. Something in Haruka compelled her to reach out and take the artifact but she thought better of it and slapped the notion away almost instantaneously.

"Nope. It's not mine. Gomen angel but I've got a race to win," she smiled and turned back to her bike, though her eyes were reluctant to let go of the beautiful figure that had addressed her. The race tracks weren't far away anyways but Haruka wanted to get there early to tune up her bike. It was always a smart idea to make sure things were okay before starting a race. Haruka wasn't a fool.

"But your race doesn't start for another hour," she protested, though her voice was still sweet.

"How do you know that?"

Haruka whirled around, shocked that the woman had known. Then again maybe she was one of the girls from her school that had taken to becoming a fan girl of Harukas. Everyone wanted to ride in Haruka's car, on the passenger's side whispering sweet nothings to the tom girl. Despite her being a girl, she looked a bit too masculine to not attract the same sex. Haruka supposed that this girl was no different. Nothing more than a bold groupie who wanted to ride in Haruka's car. She sighed.

"Everyone knows that, its common knowledge," the angel laughed lightly.

Feeling a little annoyed now, she wondered why this girl had approached her. Did she actually want to give her something back or had she just taken the first thing off of her shelf and decided to pose it off as Haruka's? Either way the blonde decided that it couldn't hurt to keep up her suave image. Sighing, she turned back away from her bike again and held out her hand. Bold was good in a girl, fan girl or not.

"Alright, I'll take your gift, but next time you don't have to make up silly excuses," she grinned.

Brushing a hand through her aqua hair, the girl smiled and placed the pen in Haruka's hand. A soft breeze tossed the angel's hair playfully, making her beauty seem even more unreal. Haruka tucked the pen into her pocket and decided that asking the girl's name was a good idea.

"If you insist...though it IS yours..." she smiled and watched Haruka put the pen away.

"Of course you know I'm Haruka, but I have yet to hear your name," Haruka inquired forgetting about her dark history for a moment.

"Michiru Kaioh."

- - -

Wind batted at her face as she drove, her mind spinning circles. The finish line was within her view and Haruka pressed the peddle of the bike down hard so that she bolted ahead of the other champions. In a moment too swift to mention she broke the line and clicked her brakes. The crowd went wild, the fan girls that Haruka had spoken of earlier, were there and admiring her prowess in motocross. Grinning, Haruka gave them a smile and wheeled off to her assigned work area.

_"Michiru Kaioh?"  
"I am an artist...Would you be a model for my painting?"  
"Pass! I don't like that kind of thing...will you be at the race tonight?"  
"Hai. I always go to your races."_

Their conversation seemed to be ebbed into Haruka's mind; she couldn't stop reciting it to herself. Michiru Kaioh, an artist, the focus of the very same vampiress who had torn her life apart. Haruka couldn't help but feel angry with the world. How could such an angel be fated to suffer? Any notions that she had off blowing of Setsuna's wishes were instantly crumpled like a paper rose. Haruka was pretty sure that she would protect the graceful beauty from anything. She found her eyes searching the crowd for Michiru.

Standing still and smiling among the rest of the crowd was the graceful figure. She was wearing a plain blue dress with a gray over coat and stylish blue heels. Haruka couldn't help but notice how out of place she looked compared to the rest of the casually dressed fans. Some of the school girls hadn't even bothered to change out of their school uniform, not that Haruka could blame them. Adorned in her racing suit, she smiled and ducked into the area set for her to take care of her dirt bike.

_"Your last race...you didn't break a sweat. I think you were holding back. Right?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You can hear the wind rustling, can't you?"  
"You're strange. What does the wind have to do with this?"_

Quiet filled the room as Haruka tucked her bike on the far wall and checked things over. Finding things satisfactory, she opened the door to the room and stepped out. With the quick turn of a key Haruka locked her bike and equipment in. They were safe there from everyone and she remembered the time that those guys had tried to break in. Some people were just bad sports about everything. Tucking her keys in her pocket, she made her way towards her car but paused. Seeing the graceful figure walking down the outer side walk in those dreadful high heels was enough to make anyone call out.

"Oi! Michiru-san!" she yelled across the parking lot.

Having heard Haruka's call, the silent girl turned her attentions towards the racer. Her smile was worth more than anything Haruka owned. Running to meet her, Haruka found herself smack dab in front of Michiru. Grinning, she wasn't even out of breath from the long jog. Michiru looked happily at Haruka.

"Genius racer Haruka Tenoh remains victorious again!" She laughed.

"Of course." Haruka grinned while remembering their last conversation. Did Michiru see that she had been holding back again? It would seem that the girl knew Haruka better than she knew herself. Strangely, she felt quite at home with Michiru and her thoughts of the vampire bite that scarred her lower neck didn't seem to be there anymore.

"Going to have a party? Or have you tired of parties after your numerous victories?" Michiru questioned.

"Party? Me? At my apartment? You're lucky to find the floor in that place," She joked.

The two laughed together for a moment and shared the incredible comfort of the moment. Haruka wondered if Michiru was really being this nice because she just wanted to talk or if she had some ulterior motive to become Haruka's friend for the fame. The racer didn't think that this was the case. Michiru was very different from the rest of Haruka's groupies.

"Have fun at your party tonight," Michiru laughed with a wave despite Haruka's contradiction of her even having at party. She began to walk away with a smile on her lips. For once in her life time Haruka didn't want the company of the girl to leave. Feeling a little bit unlike herself, she continued to walk after the girl.

"Wait!" She called after. Michiru turned.

"Hai?" Her voice was like water, refreshingly so.

"Are you walking home?" Haruka inquired, feeling a little bit out of place. Michiru nodded.

"Hai. I can't drive yet." Michiru spoke.

A moment of silence passed between them as Haruka decided what to do. She wanted to talk with Michiru more, to watch over her and make sure that the delicate beauty got home on time and alright. But to invite the girl to ride with her was promising further conversation and Haruka wasn't sure she could keep up her calm cool persona with the beautiful artist sitting but a couple of inches away from herself. But the words slipped out anyways.

"Would you like a ride home?" She waited patiently for an answer.

"My house is quite a ways away, you sure you want to drive that far?" Her voice asked, concern lining her words.

"For you? Yes."

- - -

It was dark when Haruka pulled into Michiru's drive way. She cut the engine and listened softly for the sounds of footsteps. Besides her Michiru was quiet, obviously tired from the walk to the race tracks. Haruka counted that it took nearly a half an hour to get to Michiru's house by driving. She wondered how Michiru walked home in time. Hearing nothing, she opened her door and walked around to get Michiru's door and opened it for her instantly.

"You shouldn't walk this far so late at night, it's not safe." Haruka insisted, "Your house is way too far away from the tracks."

Haruka offered her hand to help Michiru up and the graceful woman took it. She looked tired but her beauty never seemed to fade, making her glow brighter than even the brightest of stars. Haruka helped her down and then shut her car door. Michiru gave Haruka a smile.

"Arigato. I don't mind walking so long as I get to see you." At this Haruka frowned.

"How can you walk in those heels? I'd die, that must hurt walking all that way..." She fussed. Michiru smiled at Haruka's concern to her well being. Maybe it was much more of a comfort than Haruka thought.

"It's a small price to pay." Her words echoed in Haruka's mind.

That wasn't good enough for Haruka and she sighed. For some reason she felt protective over this angel, more so than she ever would want to be over anyone. But now that she had spoken with Michiru, it didn't seem like there was any turning back. Haruka didn't notice that she was swiftly falling in love with the blue haired beauty.

"Next time just call me and I'll give you a ride. I don't want you to walk that far in those death traps again," Haruka grinned, pulling out a pen and scribbling down her number on a piece of paper though she was sure Michiru had her number already. She smiled and handed the paper to Michiru.

"You're so kind..." her words faded slightly, drifting off into the night's air.

Without a pause, Michiru leaned closer to Haruka, pressing her soft lips against Haruka's. Instantly Haruka felt the shiver run down her spine. It was as though fate itself had brought them together. She couldn't help but feel a connection to the graceful figure in front of her. Michiru pulled away and Haruka could see the beginnings of an apology brimming on her lips.

Before the aqua-haired angel could speak, Haruka draped her arms around the maiden in a more than friendly hug.

"I won't let anyone or anything hurt you ever again," Haruka spoke, resting her chin on Michiru's hair.

"Arigato" Michiru responded, wrapping her arms around Haruka.

**Note from Cira/ Tenoh Haruka:**  
I would never have thought that this would be such a hit!  
Anyways. I want to thank my readers (WolfBlaze, petiyaka, Silas C., LitaDelacour, and Ten'Ousai) for your comments and any of my new readers as well! Your comments keep me writing!  
I like the direction where this is going. I know I didn't tie in the vampire stuff that much but I can assure you that the next chapter will tie the two love birds into the plot of vampires.  
Bwhaahaha! x.x I'm okay really.  
Tune in for the next chapter!  
Arigato!!


	3. Child of Prophecy

Crimson Kiss 

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters; all credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi, creator of Sailor Moon.

_Dedicated to my one and only best friend, Kaleda_

Chapter Three: Child of Prophecy 

Among the crowd stood a child of no more than 12. She was pale-skinned with dark hair that was cut short. A woman, pale and beautiful as the child herself approached the girl. Her thick dark curls bounced as she walked through the darkened mall. The child, watching with dark purple eyes, saw the face of her keeper and instantly searched for a route of escape. But the woman was quick and she descended upon the spot where the child stood and gripped the girl's wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?" her voice was soft and from afar it would not look like she was holding the girl's arm painfully tight. The girl winced at the pressure of the grip, obviously distraught at being recaptured. She stared into the eyes of her keeper with distaste.

"Away from you," Her expression betrayed her feelings.

The woman, seeing that the girl's escape plan had failed, laughed slightly with a snicker. She wouldn't be so spunky after the mistress was done with her. Brushing back her full set of curls, the vampiress knelt down so that she was at eye level with the girl. Such a threat couldn't be muttered out loud among the public and she was excellent at keeping her voice down.

"I need you for one thing and one thing only you little brat! Once you give me that information that I want you'll regret ever being born. That is...unless you behave and do as you are told. Then you can go back to your mommy...oh wait. That's right! You have nowhere to go!" she laughed cruelly and the girl felt her spirits drop only slightly.

"Nephilim..." the girl spoke softly, eyes downcast.

"Don't say my name out loud you wretch!" she cried, making sure nobody had heard.

Nephilim resisted the urge to back hand the little brat.

The girl, feeling oppressed by the idea of following everything this woman said, scanned her surroundings for a sign of escape. She found her salvation in the form of an idea. So long as she could draw Nephilim's attention away long enough, the vampiress couldn't use her abilities to catch her. Feeling that it was worth a try she pretended to play the good girl.

"Yes m'am." She said eyes down.

"Finally you understand! About time," she smiled, gripping the girl's hand a little too tight as she began to lead her to the end of the mall. The girl smiled inside as she realized that vampiress was playing right into her plan. Walking, the girl paused, pretending to have tripped.

"Ouch..." she frowned, picking herself off of the floor.

"Little human...so worthless..." Nephilim cursed.

Annoyed with her humanity, Nephilim let go of the girl's hand and was about to yank her up when the child put her plan into action. Her scream echoed out across the busy mall so that the people turned and gazed upon the scene. The girl tried her best to look distraught and slid out of Nephilim's grasp.

"Leave me alone you creep!" she yelled loudly so that mall security began to approach Nephilim.

The vampiress instantly cursed and began to run towards the now-fleeing girl. Rushing, the black-haired captive tried to dodge out of the vampiress's grips only to be latched on to lightly. Caught, she waited for the second end of her plan to arise as she struggled to free herself of Nephilim's grips.

"You little...I'm going to kill you when-" the sound of footsteps broke her words.

Two cops that looked to be both from mall security latched onto Nephilim's arm and began to peg her with questions.

"Excuse me m'am but what are you doing?" they questioned and the girl smiled while yanking her hand out of Nephilim's grips with a firm tug that she wasn't sure she had in her. The men blocked the vampiress's path in following after the child and she ran for the parking lot.

"She's my daughter! The little brat! Don't let her get away. I-" the vampiress staggered to regain control.

Of course she could've easily broken their arms and pushed them out of the way but the vampiress couldn't create a scene. Angrily she watched as the child ran out the front door of the mall in another great escape. Anger clouded her visions and she moved to her current problem of staying out of jail and convincing this moronic cops that the girl was her daughter.

That girl was going to pay...important or not.

- - -

A cold draft met Setsuna as she stepped out of her dress shop. Turning the keys in the door's slot, she listened to the familiar jingle with satisfaction. Today had been a good day after all. Another cold breeze blew across her and Setsuna tucked the keys to her shop into her pocket with a satisfying clink. Drawing her jacket close she caught the sound of someone crying. Her attentions turned to a small girl with short black hair that rested against the side of her shop. Concerned, she spoke.

"Are you alright?" She asked while kneeling down to check the girl over.

Wiping the tears out of the corners of her eyes, the girl realized that she had been spotted. Dressed in a plain pair of black pants with a black jacket it was obvious that she didn't look to be dressed too warmly. As though she had run away from somewhere. Setsuna bit her lip at the prospect of a run away child.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to loiter outside of your shop! I was just tired." She pleaded.

Setsuna raised her eye brow at the child as though the idea of loitering was unknown to her. She gazed up at the moon, watching the cycle so that she could easily count the number of days left. Setsuna sighed when she realized that she could count them with one hand. Turning back to the child, she extended her hand.

"Come on, let's get you out of the cold before you catch a chill," Setsuna smiled and helped the girl up and draped her jacket over the cold girl's shoulders. It wouldn't hurt if she watched the child while she was doing some research for Haruka. Setsuna wasn't heartless enough to leave the poor girl here.

"You shouldn't take me in! She'll hurt you!" The girl pleaded as though petrified by something.

Setsuna felt a shiver go up her spine but she shook her head and led the girl to her car. It would be a fool who would leave a crying homeless child on the street. She didn't understand the girl's concern. Maybe her mother or parent had been abusive...Setsuna felt herself tense at such a horrible idea.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, tell me child, what is your name?" she asked as she ushered the child into her car.

"Hotaru Tomoe." The girl answered feebly.

It didn't take long to get to Setsuna's apartment seeing as it was only a block away. The woman could've walked to her residence but she didn't think it was such a good idea to be walking out so late with a vampiress stalking the town. Gazing across the street from the car as she got out of it, she noticed that Haruka's light wasn't on. Setsuna made it a point to call later.

"My name is Setsuna. Come on Hotaru," she smiled, offering her hand as she locked the car doors and approached her apartment.

Instantly warm air greeted the two as she opened the door to the apartment and stepped in. Closing the door behind them, Hotaru eyed the beautiful house. The floor that they stood on was a rock-imitation tile with golden outlining. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. Nephilim's house had been beautiful but it didn't contain even the slightest shred of homeliness that Setsuna's contained.

"Arigato Setsuna-san for taking me in..." Hotaru smiled.

Following Setsuna into the kitchen, she sat on the chair that Setsuna gestured for her to sit on. The older woman immediately began to buzz around the kitchen, stirring stuff here, fixing stuff there. It wasn't long before she had constructed two tea cups full of coco mix. Hotaru eyed the woman as she did this, watching the surroundings of the apartment as well as Setsuna herself.

"Do you like hot chocolate?" she asked, warm water-filled tea pot hovering over the mug. Hotaru nodded.

"Hai." She said while her eyes shifted around the apartment as though someone expected her to memorize each detail about it. Setsuna, pouring the liquid into the powder mixes, was surprised by this timid girl's shy behavior. She fixed enough milk into the hot chocolate and pushed the cup over to Hotaru.

"Now," she began as she sat down with her tea in hand, "why were you sitting outside of my shop?"

The presence in Setsuna's apartment made Hotaru feel safe, comforted by the homey atmosphere. She turned her gaze away from the house and concentrated on what Setsuna was asking. Normally she wouldn't answer, so as not to get anyone involved, but she owed these answers to Setsuna at least.

"I ran away from Nephilim." She said simply while warming her hands on the mug.

"Nephilim?" Setsuna inquired, the name might've sparked something in her mind or maybe she was just curious, either way Hotaru decided to elaborate on the matter.

"My keeper, she kidnapped me from the orphanage. She wants something from me that I can't give her. You must understand it is very important that I keep it away from her! I should be running still right now...I can't go any farther though. She'll only find me again." Hotaru replied sadly.

For a moment there was silence as Setsuna realized what was going on. Hotaru had been kidnapped by a woman...this was not good. Curiosity shook her as Hotaru educated her on information that she had. Setsuna wondered what information could be so important that a woman would kidnap and hunt a poor little girl down. Was it money?

"What information does she want from you?" the older woman asked.

Hotaru paled as though she didn't want to tell Setsuna. But the fact that someone else could help her made Hotaru almost unhesitant to share such information. Suffering from an internal conflict it seemed, the girl finally decided to tell Setsuna half of what was important. Just enough so that she wouldn't be involved anymore than she was already. With a quick glance around the apartment as though she expected the demonic vampiress to pop out of the wood work, she spoke.

"She wants to know who the Angel of the Sea is." Setsuna's heart stopped.

"You are the child...the child of the vampire prophecy!" she gasped.

- - -

"Haruka..." Setsuna's voice rang out over the answering machine, "Michiru Kaioh is the role of Neptune, the human that Nephilim, the vampire that bit you, needs to drain to walk in the sunlight and to gain ultimate power. Do you know what that means? It was all a ploy Haruka. You are part of the prophecy too! The one who needs to be turned in order to complete the prophecy. I can't tell you all that I know because someone could intercept this. Meet me at the usual place when you can. Please, it's important."

BEEP.  
From the shadows the figure smiled.

Haruka, hearing the beep of her message player from outside the moment it had run, ran to her house's door. The ride back from Michiru's house had been longer than she had suspected and the Senshi was more tired than usual. She was about to twist the key in the lock when the door slid open of its own accord. Instantly her heart skipped a beat.

Someone had broken into her house.

Placing the end of her car key in between her fingers, she entered the apartment, not bothering to turn the lights on. Instantly her heart sank as she heard the breaking of a window and a soft swish. Catching the hint of a shadow that jumped out of her window, she flipped the lights on. Haruka would recognize that woman anywhere...even in the dark.

The vampiress

Haruka ran to the message machine, seeing the threat gone. She listened to the message in mock horror. Nephilim? Setsuna had said Michiru's name! Nephilim hadn't known her name until now? Haruka felt sick as she realized what had just happened. Nephilim would go after Michiru! Panicked almost, she reached for her phone to call Setsuna.

"Mosh Moshi?" the slightly worried voice of Setsuna rang out.

"Setsuna! She knows who Michiru is now! She's going to go after her!" Haruka all but yelled in frustration.

"Damnit! Wait just a minute, you can't do anything just yet...I'm coming over. And I mean wait Haruka, it's important if you want to regain your humanity back!" Setsuna instructed and Haruka heard her hang up the phone. Letting out a troubled sigh, Haruka gazed at the slightly messed with contents of her already-messy apartment. Instantly she felt her words echo in her mind.

_I won't let anyone or anything hurt you ever again._

**Note from Cira/Haruka:  
**And there you have it! Hot off the editing press! This is coming along lovely and I couldn't have done it without your comments!  
No really, I mean it. Originally I had just written this for my friend Michiru/Kaleda but i'm glad you guys read it.  
So, to all my readers, have a cookie -hands cookie-  
Things are really busy at home but i'll keep you posted and update soon.  
(I already have the next chapter lined out!)  
Be prepaired for a shocking suprise in the next chapter: Death of an Angel!  
Haruka/Cira


	4. Death of an Angel

Crimson Kiss 

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters; all credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi, creator of Sailor Moon.

Chapter Four: Death of an Angel 

The motorcycle soared to life as Haruka pressed on the gas petal. Her mind was on one thing and one thing alone; Michiru. Soft words of her quick conversation with the girl Hotaru seemed to be the only thing that kept her from slipping into a guilt trip. Setsuna had said that the gifted girl was a child of the prophecy but Haruka had yet to believe it until the girl had recited everything about Haruka's life.

_"So then...why me? Why am I the one to be reborn? And what does that mean?"  
"Because you are the deity of Wind, Uranus."  
"I don't have time for this..."  
"Please you must listen! It is important that you know this!"_

Swerving her bike to the left to cut in front of another car, Haruka cursed Michiru for having a house so far away from everything. Her eyes fell to the silver moon, almost full now aside from the sliver that was missing. It wouldn't be long now...Haruka could already feel the pull that the vampire bite left upon her. No longer was she worried about saving herself...

_"Nani?"  
"One of you will die tonight...  
If you do not protect her she will die and you will be able to kill the vampiress."  
"And if I do?"  
"You won't be able to save yourself, but Michiru will be saved."_

Haruka remembered the soft embrace that Michiru had held her in last night, the press of her companion's lips against her own. She couldn't turn a blind eye to her newly found lover. The Angel of the Sea was her other half now and she would keep her promises. If Michiru would live because of her death than Haruka would not think once about dying in the name of love.  
She would do anything for Michiru.

Her heart skipped beats as she pulled into the driveway of Michiru Kaioh, not even bothering to turn her bike off as she hopped off it. In the haste Haruka had also forgotten her helmet but that didn't matter to her now. Nothing did except Michiru. The lights were on and Haruka let out the breath she had been holding. Had they been wrong in supposing that the vampire would be after Michiru?

"Meh...I hate all this second guessing..." Not needing to be told twice she ran up to the steps and clicked the door bell.

Instantly she could hear the shifting of delicate feet inside and then the door opened to reveal Michiru clad in a light evening gown that seemed to accentuate her beauty. Haruka found herself brain dead for a moment gazing at the angel. Michiru seemed not one bit surprised to see the graceful racer on her door step but rather overjoyed. She smiled.

"Isn't it a little late to be giving out autographs?" Michiru laughed.

Finding her concern not needed, Haruka let out the breath she had been holding. She gazed around the darkness around them as though expecting Nephilim to jump out at any minute. When her fears were not awakened Haruka sighed and responded to her lover. Lover was the only word to describe what they had.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe..." Haruka spoke truthfully.

Michiru seemed a bit upset by this but didn't betray her true thoughts and Haruka let it go. If she didn't want to tell Haruka something than the great racer would not press her to. A cold breeze blew across them and Michiru stopped leaning against the doorway.

"Would you like to come in? Or are you particularly fond of my doorstep?" Haruka flushed.

"Eh. Sure." And she let herself be lead into the house.

Shutting the door behind them, Michiru led Haruka through her apartment. It was beautiful, a deep sea green themed apartment with three spotless rooms. On the walls hung beautiful paintings of the sea and others. At the far end of the room was the easel with an empty canvas on it. The paints sitting on the chair were dried and cracked as though she hadn't used them in a while.

"It's a bit messy...but I'm sure it doesn't hold a candle to your apartment." She teased.

Haruka, too mesmerized by the paintings on the wall to do anything else, turned to Michiru with curiosity written in her features. Had the girl not said she was a painter too? It seemed that the arts were something that Michiru was very fond of...

"Did you paint these?" Haruka asked.

"Hai. I haven't painted for a while though..." she sighed, clicking the television off which had been broadcasting some sort of classical music across the apartment. For a moment silence filled Haruka's ears and she forgot her purpose.

"Why not?" curiosity lined her voice.

"Because I wanted to paint a portrait of you before I painted another thing." Her words made Haruka shiver.

Michiru really cared for her didn't she? Wrapped up in the warm after glow of Michiru's love, Haruka couldn't help but smile. It had been a while since she could share any type of true emotion with anyone. Not the person to care about a lot of things, Haruka wasn't exactly a pit of emotion.

"You can paint my portrait anytime you want Michiru, I don't want to hold you back from doing anything, these paintings...they're amazing!" she gestured, a real compliment coming from Haruka. Michiru smiled while seeming to be pleased with herself over the paintings and Haruka's being here.

"Sit down if you like," she smiled, looking tired despite her beautiful appearance.

Haruka nodded and sat down on the couch. Michiru was quick to follow, clicking the brighter light off so that a dim lamp was their only light. She sat down besides Haruka, who placed her arm across the woman's shoulders hesitantly. Instantly the soft smell of Michiru washed over her. Michiru closed her eyes and rested her head on Haruka's shoulders. Haruka, satisfied that her Michiru was safe, closed her eyes and the two drifted off into a soft sleep together.

- - -

The sound of a door being opened made Haruka drift back into consciousness. She didn't open her eyes but strained her ears to here what was going on. For a moment she thought it was Michiru bustling about the kitchen but the sound of softly placed footsteps sounded in Haruka's ears. Instantly she poked Michiru awake, the angel blinked a few times and stirred, about to speak when Haruka's finger across her lips silenced her.

Michiru seemed fully awake now and her attentions focused on the kitchen where the footsteps were emerging from. Haruka let go of Michiru silently and searched for something, anything, that would protect Michiru from the vampiress who had found her. Heart sinking, she knew that this was the moment of truth. But Haruka would protect Michiru from anyone at any cost.

"Michiru...where are you my dear girl?" A woman's voice called, soft and lullaby-like.

Shivering, Haruka did not notice that Michiru had pulled out a pen much like the one she had given Haruka. Cradled against the corner of the entrance to the living room, Haruka stood ready to hit the vampiress as she walked out. Nephilim, seeing that the coast was clear and only Michiru occupied the couch, entered the living room. She was oblivious to Haruka behind her.

"Nephilim...I was wondering when you would come." Michiru spoke the vampires name softly.

"How did you know my name?!" Nephilim hissed at her, dark curls bouncing as she stopped in her tracks; Haruka pictured the smile that lined her face, "doesn't matter. You know what I want, don't you girl...and I'm going to take it." Nephilim moved to approach Michiru but Haruka wouldn't let her.

Haruka couldn't help but wonder how Michiru had known and more importantly, why she seemed to have been expecting the vampiress. Nephilim reached her hand out, enclosing it around Haruka's throat before she could even get near. Her red eyes gazed at Haruka, the same eyes that had laughed at her that night so long ago. Haruka could feel her vampire bite flare to life at the touch of its creator.

"Haruka!" Michiru called an expression of worry on her face. Nephilim didn't bother to address Michiru.

"You thought you could trick me? Silly silly girl...I knew that you would be here. Baka." She laughed.

Haruka could breathe, the air that she had in her lungs was not fresh enough and Nephilim's grasp made getting more air impossible. Laughing, Nephilim only gripped tighter. Black spots appeared at Haruka's vision and she could feel her life draining away. There was a distinct cry from Michiru and then Haruka had been let go. Instantly she gasped for air that didn't seem to want to come for her.

"Submarine Reflection!" Michiru called and Haruka watched as she held a mirror out to the woman.

Nephilim gazed into the mirror while instantly shrieking as though she had seen something unpleasant. Michiru, wearing a teal skirt and different attire from before ran over to Haruka to make sure she was okay. Unfortunately she hadn't seen that Nephilim was back up again.

"No..." Haruka whispered and found strength that wasn't there before.  
Haruka was aware that the vampiress was going to deliver a killing blow to her beloved Michiru and pushed her out of the way with her weight.

Instantly pain ran through her abdominal area and she could feel the warm touch of blood.

Nephilim laughed haughtily at the two but Haruka had found the object that Michiru had given her. Where she had held it in her hand was now a glowing gold sword, poised through Nephilim's chest. The vampiress shrieked, drawing away instantaneously. She knew when she was beat. Catching a glimpse of the sunrise, Nephilim approached the window. Bleeding, it was sure that the creature of darkness would die soon from the loss of blood. Haruka watched her closely, the great sword that was in her hand remained tightly in her grips.

"Wretched girl!" She shrieked and staggered towards the window, falling out into the soft dawn's light.

As soon as the threat was gone, the sword disappeared to no more than a pen and Haruka gazed back at Michiru with a happy expression. Sinking to the ground, she gazed down to see red staining the white and gold racer suit that she had adorned. Michiru looked back at her with sorrow and concern.

"Haruka!" She cried, running to catch Haruka before she fell.

Wrapping her arms around Haruka Michiru held the girl close to herself for a moment not before laying the warrior out. She could see tears brimming in the angel's eyes and Haruka instantly felt sad. Michiru's eyes fell to the now exposed vampire bite. Her heart sank. How could Haruka do this to herself?

"Michiru...you knew her name?" Haruka stuttered weakly.

"Hai. I knew everything, about the prophecy everything! How could you sacrifice yourself for me?!" she cried, knowing that Haruka would die. She too had heard the soft words of Hotaru in her dreams. Cradling Haruka, she breathed in the girl's scent, "I didn't know that you were the one! The one who would be reborn...The Angel of Wind!" She cried a single teardrop landing on the ground aside from Haruka.

Gazing up at Michiru's angelic face Haruka drew her hand up to touch the girl's delicate face. Cupping her chin like a lover would, the last of her strength seeming to fade away as she lay there. In a futile attempt but Michiru tried to stop the flow of the blood. Shocked by Haruka's touch, she paused, her now blood-stained hand gripping Haruka's in reassurance.

"That frown doesn't suit your pretty face Michiru..." Haruka laughed and her laugh turned into a cough.

"Haruka...I love you...please don't leave me..." She cried.

"Zutto zutto daisuki da yo," Haruka said softly to Michiru.

Within a moment Haruka's eyelids fluttered and she could feel her grip on this life slipping. There was a soft sound of Michiru crying and then nothing but the soft scent of Michiru lulling her into a cold sleep. Her last thought was of Michiru and that she was safe for the time being. She suddenly understood everything. Nephilim was gone...but Hotaru's words still echoed in her mind. In order to keep Michiru safe she would have to die.

Accepting her fate, Haruka let go and let death take her.

**Note:  
**This is going to be a short lived note because i'm SO tired from this week.  
This chapter's great, I'm thriving writing-wise off of your sweet comments, and I hope this fic's going good.  
Betcha never expected the death of Haruka?  
Well tune in because...eh, I can't tell you that or i'll ruin the fic. x.x  
Arigatto!


	5. Reborn Anew

Crimson Kiss 

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters; all credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi, creator of Sailor Moon.

Chapter Five: Reborn Anew

_Soft waves of a violin being played echoed through her mind as she watched from the table, smiling softly at the woman clad in teal. A violinist, her song was a sweet melody that seemed to personify her soul. Lost in her own world of music, Michiru Kaioh continued to play as though nobody else were listening but Haruka. Feeling the soft violin tones of Pachelbels Canon sound through the hall, Haruka Tenoh found herself happier than she had ever been before._

_The song slid to a halt as though someone had slowed down the tape.  
Clapping instantly arose from the surrounding tables and Haruka joined in with them. Standing up and gazing over at Michiru, her eyes met the angel's and Michiru smiled. With a quick bow to the audience, she walked to Michiru gracefully and wrapped her arms around the senshi._

_"I love you."_

The sounds of buzzing cars passing by her apartment awoke her.

Groaning slightly, the blonde rolled over in the soft-sheeted bed and took a moment to relive her dream. Michiru...her one and only love. Haruka wondered when she had fallen in love. It had been so quick. Suddenly her mind snapped back to reality. Was she dead? Heart beating fast, Haruka opened her eyes. Instantly she recoiled for the world around her was full of details.

Dark moonlight seemed to glow on the floor in front of her, each speck sparkling with the silver light. The room around her, though unfamiliar to Haruka, was buzzing with details and rich textures she had never seen before. In her ears she could hear the cars outside as though they were only a moment away. Haruka felt as though someone had turned up the volume on her body, making her catch everything. She paused not before sitting up and lifting up the loose white shirt she wore only a little bit to expose her midriff.

Where once a series of five deep slashes had been there was only the small remnants of a four-slash scar.

Sounds of soft breathing filled her at tentative ears and Haruka let go of the fabric of her shirt. She slid her legs over the edge of the bed and let her weight balance forward almost effortlessly. Gliding along the floor like a phantom, Haruka didn't make a sound as she walked. Instantly she knew what had happened.

Haruka Tenoh was no longer human.

The wave of understanding that flowed through her was almost completely breath taking. She had given into the fake death that had overcome herself to become a vampire. The strength that flowed through her body was unbelievable. With this strength Haruka was sure that she could protect anyone and anything. Attentions shifting to the soft pulse of a heartbeat in her mind made Haruka lean on the door frame, gazing out in the interior of what looked to be Setsuna's apartment.

"Haruka-papa!" A small child's voice called, that of the black-haired Hotaru.

From all Haruka had seen of her, she admired the little girl as though she were her own daughter. It was very hard not to feel protective of her...she was so frail. Even in their short moments of conversation Haruka and Hotaru had already bonded. The girl tugged on her arm, a happy expression on her face. A thousand questions brimmed on the older woman's lips but she managed to form them into a single sentence.

"Where am I?"

"Setsuna-mama's apartment. Michiru-mama took you here after you almost died." Timidly, she spoke somberly for she knew what darkness had overtaken the great Angel of Wind.

Shifting a little bit at the idea of being technically dead, the older senshi found herself gazing around the hallway of the apartment for signs of her lover and friend. Turning back to Hotaru, she instantly worried about Michiru. Was the girl okay? How much time had passed since then? Her heart skipped around wildly, though it was beating more out of habit than anything else.

"Where are they?" She asked, "what about Michiru?"

Catching the sound of footsteps and the disturbance in the air of another human, Haruka turned her eyes to the entrance where a slender figure stood leaning against the door frame. Bright eyes gazed back at her and a smile brimmed on all-too-perfect lips. Black hair slid down her shoulders in a veil of silk. Setsuna watched her with an almost joyful expression.

"Glad to have you back, even if you are no longer human." Her words were reassuring and reminded Haruka what she had become. Besides her Hotaru clung to Haruka's sleeve with a smiling expression. Obsidian hair framed her doll-like face. It was then that Haruka was aware of something else she hadn't really realized before; the soft drum-like beating of the hearts of those around her.

"How long have I been out?" Her tone wasn't tired like it should've been.

"About a day. Its nightfall now." The smile that stretched across Setsuna's face had winded down so that only the farthest end of Setsuna's lips stretched upwards. Haruka could tell that something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what. Did Setsuna loathe what she had become? Haruka shivered with the idea of being socially shunned.

Could the former Haruka Tenoh even _exist_ anymore?

"Michiru?" the racer's voice expressed concern.

"Sleeping on the couch, she stayed up late tending to you last night." Setsuna spoke.

Hotaru, seeming a little bit bored with this conversation or perhaps a little uncomfortable with it, tugged on Haruka's sleeve. The racer turned downwards to gaze into those purple eyes and found herself remembering the prophetic words that Hotaru had uttered to her. Smaller hands gripped hers and a bright expression lit over the youth's face.

"I'll take you to see her if you want, Haruka-papa." Her voice was softer than before, though the excitement of pleasing Haruka seemed to be brimming below the surface. Setsuna watched wistfully from the doorway like the guardian that she was. With a nod Haruka let herself be led to the living room, a beautifully garbed crimson room with black curtains. Sprawled out across the couch was the sleeping form of Michiru.

Her aqua locks stretched out across the length of the couch pillows and onto the deep crimson couch. Angelic almost in her frail beauty, Michiru's skin paled in comparison to the deep shades of red. A gown of white stretched across her frame and obviously it meant to be some sort of night gown but on Michiru it looked as though she had just dropped from heaven. Michiru's arms were closed around the pillow that she slept near and her sharp crimson lips were parted only slightly enough so that she could breathe. There was a slow fall and rise of her chest as Michiru breathed steadily. Inside Haruka's ears pulsed the soft drum of her gentle heart beat.

"Michiru..." Haruka whispered softly so that she wouldn't wake the sleeping angel.

Seeming to understand the tension of this moment Hotaru slipped her hand out of Haruka's grasp and disappeared into the kitchen to talk with Setsuna. Haruka walked over to Michiru, not making a sound as she did so. Slowly she sat down on the floor besides Michiru and rested her head on the cushion and gazed once more at the beautiful woman before her. More than anything she wanted to touch the graceful figure...but to do so seemed like a sin.

For Haruka was no longer an angel...but a fallen angel.

With a soft sigh Michiru stirred as though she could sense the very presence of her lover nearby. Haruka watched the woman turn in her sleep. Sleeping sweetly, Michiru seemed to smile as she slumbered. Satisfied that Michiru was okay, Haruka ambled into the kitchen where Hotaru and Setsuna were eating dinner. Her eyes flickered to the clock to read 6. It was not more than a half an hour after twilight.

"What am I going to do Setsuna?" She sighed as she sat down by the table.

Michiru had known about everything...then why had she gone along with it? And how had she known? Haruka wondered if Setsuna knew this but thought it was better that she get her answers from Michiru herself. Moving around the kitchen busily, Hotaru continued to prepare the dinner Setsuna had laid out for her. Setsuna took the chair opposite to Haruka.

"I don't know. We thought you were dead at first but Michiru wouldn't give up. She suggested we bring you to a hospital and I agreed. But when we went to move you, Michiru noticed that your wound had healed to the scar you had now. It was only a moment later that we realized you were _one_..." The words seemed unsure as though Setsuna too were surprised by them.

Maybe the woman had not given much thought to the after math of Haruka. Had she thought that the racer would've been able to take care of things by herself? That she would've taken the easy way out and let Michiru die? Haruka would've thought the same thing...but here she was sitting here, no breathing only for the habit. Moonlight danced across the table almost tauntingly.

"Do you think Nephilim is...?" Haruka began.

"Dead? She fell into the sunlight, did she not? It's impossible that she survived that." If there was a bit of worry in Setsuna's voice, the race car driver could not pick it out.

For a moment Haruka gave herself over to her own thoughts.

"So then...why am I still a vampire?" The question hung in the air like smoke.

Setsuna began to think harder, obvious by her silence as her bright eyes searched the room for some sign of something that would help her. All was quiet except for the soft sounds of Hotaru humming about the kitchen; oblivious to the important conversation that was being uttered around her. Haruka admired the girl for her ability to just tune things out like that.

"Maybe you died before she did. I'm very unsure about this all. I don't think Nephilim is alive...but you are a vampire now...unless the rules don't work like that and you changed before her death. Then...you would remain a vampire for..." her voice trailed off almost wearily. Haruka finished her sentence.

"Forever."

- - -

Standing above the still-sleeping figure of Michiru, Haruka could only watch. She bit her lip while feeling saddened by the conversation that Setsuna and she had. It was best if she leave. Nephilim was gone and her vampirism still remained. Haruka didn't want to infect anyone else. To disappear in the shadows...or to find a way to destroy herself. Those were her only options. Neither would fly very well with the graceful woman who slumbered in front of Haruka.

Gently placing the note that she had written besides her lover on the pillow, Haruka took one more moment to gaze at the all too perfect figure of Michiru Kaioh. She would understand if she had been in this situation. With a small frown of a smile she brushed a strand of Michiru's hair out of her face and stood up. Not thinking about what she sacrificed, Haruka turned to walk away.

"Chotto..." A soft protest called out from the sleepy Michiru.

Her sea-blue eyes were open and her gaze rested on the muscular figure of Haruka. Sleep still dotted the corners of her eyes and her beauty became almost child-like from the way that it had left her. Placing her bare feet on the rug of Setsuna's apartment floor, she sat up and gazed at Haruka as though sure she were dreaming.

"Where are you going?" She asked with her sleep-lined voice.

Haruka smiled sourly though she did not let any of her bitter thoughts corrupt her expression. She paused to gaze at the angel who sat in front of her. Michiru's hair cascaded down onto her shoulders in a wavy pattern. Pale skin seemed delicate and beauteous against the crimson of Michiru's lips. It was hard to let go. The letter rested on the pillow, out of Michiru's sights for now.

"To fix my apartment, it's a mess after Nephilim's brake-in attempt." Haruka teased with a smile.

Michiru scowled, though not skeptical of Haruka's lies. It wasn't easy to lie to such a pretty girl but Haruka knew it was for the best. Tucking her hands in her pockets to hide the key to her motorcycle, she didn't let go of Michiru's gaze for a moment. She wanted to soak up as much of Michiru as she could before she would make her grand exit. But it wasn't that easy.

"Promise me that when you come back you'll do something..." Michiru began, her voice sounding tired.

"Like what?" Haruka asked. Promise was a strong word to her.

"I want to paint a portrait of you." Her words were calm as the sea.

"Of course, " promise lined Haruka's lie.

Satisfied, Michiru smiled and sank back down into the couch. She seemed to pull through with guilty thoughts of her own not before speaking. Something about her wanted to touch Haruka but the distance between them was mortifying. Believing that her newly found lover would come back, Michiru pushed away the strong notion.

"Gomen Haruka...it's my fault that you are what you are now," her voice was paper thin, lined with worry that didn't suit her.

"Iie. I love you Michiru. I would do anything for you, anything that you asked.  
I will always love you. Remember that. Always. No matter what happens."

Haruka approached Michiru, kneeling down and placing a light kiss on Michiru's lips to line her words. She wanted the delicate figure to understand that she meant what she had said. It would be selfish to tell the girl to never move on, to not love her anymore, but Haruka couldn't stand the thought of Michiru looking at anyone else but her. Haruka stood up with one hand tucked in her pocket.

Smiling, Michiru understood that she was safe in the arms of the fallen angel and gave Haruka a nod. Tiredly she sank back into the couch and closed her eyes. Listening to the soft sound of Haruka walking away Michiru Kaioh drifted into a deep sleep. She didn't even hear the soft sound of her lover bidding her goodbye for good.

"Goodbye Michiru."

- - -

Setsuna, feeling a little out of sorts about her last conversation with Haruka, settled down on the couch in the living room. Michiru continued to slumber besides her and Hotaru was in the kitchen. The girls humming could be heard throughout the apartment. It had been less than a half an hour since Haruka had left for her apartment. What had she said? Oh yes...she wanted to get something at the store.

Somehow Setsuna didn't think she had been telling the truth.

The humming stopped and Setsuna paused, listening for sounds of Hotaru shifting. There was the sound of a door creaking and then nothing. She wondered what the girl had just gotten herself into. Feeling a little more tired than she should be, she entered the kitchen while still holding her empty tea cup.

"Setsuna I presume?" A child-like voice laughed.

There was a sharp crashing noise as the tea cup shattered into several pieces across the kitchen floor.

**Note:**

SUPRISE! Haruka isn't actually dead! hah. Don't hurt me. Lol.  
This chapter is beautiful, I think I had the most fun dressing Michiru up and making her look like the angel she is.  
I'm really happy you guys leave comments, they own my soul!  
It's awesome to have readers like you and I hope that you'll tune in for the next chapter:  
Chapter Six: Sacrifice


	6. Sacrifice

Crimson Kiss 

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters; all credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi, creator of Sailor Moon.

Chapter Six: Sacrifice 

For the tenth time in the past half hour Haruka pulled the pen out of her pocket and admired the sturdy structure of it. The item was rather large, too thick to be a really good writing pen and she had stumbled with it many-a-time trying to find the cap. On top of the pen sat a cornflower blue planet with two rings going through that and a star on top. As an item it was rather artistically made and she couldn't help but feel like it was something to keep.

Not just because it came from Michiru.

With a great sigh she placed the pen in her pocket and approached her motorcycle which lay against a guard rail on the side of the almost-empty road. Nearly a half an hour had passed since she had left and already she could feel the weight that rested upon her shoulders, the way her heart seemed to have been wretched into two pieces. Half of her dead heart was still in the apartment where Michiru Kaioh no doubt slumbered; unaware that Haruka had ever left.

"Damnit...I can't...I shouldn't..." She fussed.

But to live without Michiru? Haruka felt her heart sink deeper into the depths of hopelessness. Then she was still for a moment as a feeling ran through her aura. It was as though something was pulling her in, making her feel the presence of another dwelling close to her very own location. In fact it was the same feeling that had run over her when she had still retained the vampire's bite.  
Like someone dropping a mirror, the feeling hit her like dynamite.

Nephilim was not dead.

It didn't take her long to get there between the speeding motorcycles and ignorance of traffic signals, Haruka made record timing back to Setsuna's apartment. Much to her dismay she found the place a wreck, the door flung wide open and a few windows open wide so that the curtains could flutter with in the wind like ghosts.

Sickly, the apartment door had been busted open so that the cool night's air blew through the artistic residence. The way that things were disheveled reminded Haruka of when Nephilim had broken into the apartment. Apparently no amount of locks could keep this woman out. Rushed, she found herself running through the house. The living room remained empty save the broken lamp and messed up couch cushions. Distraught at her mistake Haruka stared in horror.

A sound caught her ears, a soft and the pulsing of someone's heart. With fear Haruka opened the door to the kitchen. Not even recognizable amidst the damage, she entered the kitchen to find the blood-dotted floor. Slumped up against the cabinets was a very beat up Setsuna. She rushed instantly to her companion's side and knelt by her. The great guardian opened her eyes while obviously believing that it was Nephilim come again to kill her. Seeing Haruka calmed her down instantly.

"Oh it's you!" She cried, "You mustn't worry about me Haruka..." Her words were pained.

Haruka gazed over Setsuna's disheveled appearance, dismissing the woman's plea for her to not worry. She was calmed instantly when she found that Setsuna only had a deep cut on her forehead where someone had hit her with a hard object. The blood was dried slightly and hinted that she had been there a while. Grabbing a towel, Haruka dabbed at the blood lightly.

"What happened? Michiru? Hotaru?"

"She took them...Nephilim. I was wrong...she healed somehow," Setsuna said somberly through troubled attempts. She was going to be okay. The outer senshi didn't seem to care too much about her own condition rather than the condition of her friends, "Hotaru, Michiru! Please Haruka! Save them!"

Frowning, Haruka dropped the cloth. Setsuna looked okay enough to leave for a moment or so. Michiru and Hotaru were in danger. Instantly her blood boiled hot at the realization that she had been tricked. Haruka was about to bolt off when she realized that she didn't know a thing about where Nephilim would be.

"Where did she take them?!" Her words were tense.

"Where else would she? Hotaru told me where she lives...just before she ran away and then Nephilim hit me. I thought she would kill me. But she must've smelled you coming because she ran away," Setsuna closed her eyes, "The mansion on the hill, _Le Belle De Rois. _I'm alright Haruka, I'll be fine but you must leave now to save them!"

Haruka turned to leave but Setsuna raised a protest, something obviously running wrong in her features.

"Haruka! We were wrong about the prophecy! This has nothing to do with Nephilim getting more powers. She's going to raise the vampire queen! If that happens...our world will be plummeted into a new Dark Age run by vampires! You must kill the queen! Hotaru was the key but Michiru will play her part as well! Her blood has the power to make the queen's powers return in full! Your powers...vampire powers merged with your ability to control the wind! That is what you must do to save everyone, to save Hotaru... to save Michiru."

That was all she needed. With the reassurance from Setsuna Haruka was out the door and heading to the aid. She would have time to curse herself for being a fool later. Right now she had a promise to keep and a life to save. For if Nephilim had her way an unusual darkness would overcome the world.  
One that Haruka Tenoh could just not afford.

- - -

Stretched out across the edge of the stone coffin was the angelic shape of a woman. Her hair was a fair blue, lighter than the peaceful waters of the sea, and her skin the finest shade of white that one could ever gaze upon...almost like that of porcelain. Crimson lined her finely-shaped lips. Crossed over her chest in the position of a departed one were her artist's hands, closing around a dark velvet rose. A white dress clung to her still figure, flowing down the ends of the coffin.

Among the following wall rested a black-haired girl.

Purple eyes gazed around the cold and empty room of the castle. Her hands were finely chained above her so that she could not move from where she had been fastened. Hotaru Tomoe could only watch the grisly scene unfold around her. Very well aware of the evils that arose around her, she watched with little expression on her beautiful face.

A woman, Nephilim, dressed in normal attire emerged from the far end of the room. Dark lips smiled as she gazed about the scene, her attentions turning to Hotaru with an evil smile. As though the woman had just stretched her hand across Hotaru's soul, the girl instantly looked away. But the woman approached with the click of heels.

"Hotaru...darling..." She spoke softly, approaching the girl," So good to see you again..."

Hotaru looked away, not answering the demon's calls. She knew that she was in trouble with the black witch. From far across she could still see the figure of Michiru resting on the coffin's lid. The girl had no idea if she was alive or not and only part of her wanted to know. The vampiress laughed at her response.

"Not talking to me are you? Fine. You'll play your part like a good little doll!" Nephilim laughed and pulled out a large slender blade roughly the size of a dagger. Hotaru didn't let the fear that rooted her heart show on her expression; she wouldn't give the vampiress the satisfaction of such a look.

In a movement too quick for Hotaru to measure, she raised the edge of the blade and drew it across her own finger. Instantly crimson dripped the vampiress's finger. Reaching over Nephilim grabbed Hotaru's chin and straighted the girl's face still. Despite her attempts to struggle Hotaru could do nothing as the vampiress smeared the blood across her forehead in a demonic symbol. Words were spoken in a language unknown to Hotaru and instantly she could feel a dark pull stir in her soul.

Darkness covered the girl as she yelled to be saved but Nephilim stepped away with a satisfied smile.

"You didn't need to even give me the information I needed little dear! YOU were the key that I needed...and Michiru Kaioh only the icing to my immortal powers! Not only will I receive the ability to walk in the sun but the power to do anything I want! To control the darkness as the vampiress queen did before me! And who would've guessed that a whiny little brat like you could be her reincarnation?" She laughed haughtily.

Flames of darkness enveloped Hotaru as she learned of the horrors of her fate and then the girl was still, taken over by the darkness that resided in her own heart. With a loud crack the chains holding her up snapped like nothing more than twigs and in the girl's place stood a towering woman with long black hair and malicious dark eyes. The figure, clad in a long dress of the darkest purple, smiled. Her dress was a revealing, low-cut one with a loose fit at the bottom and a surprising lack of sleeves.

Her aura was choking, even to Nephilim.

Instantly the vampiress smiled at the queen of vampires, sure that her reward for awakening such a beauty would be the very immortal powers that she had greedily craved for. The woman, looking much like an older version of Hotaru, gazed about the room with a blank expression. Her eyes fleeted to the graceful figure of Michiru lay out among the edge of the coffin. The woman's blood smelled sweet like the scent of fine wine.

"My lady...welcome!" Nephilim sung, bowing only slightly.

The woman, seeming a little bit more together now, eyed the figure of Michiru once more before turning to the smaller woman before her. Weak in her venerable state the woman could only think of enjoying the sweet taste of the angel's blood over her lips. Still she wondered what sort of fool would bring her back into the world.

"Child...you did well to bring me back..." She purred.

Nephilim visibly soaked up the attention, obviously wanting her end of the bargain full filled. The prophecy HAD said that a vampire would arise with the power to mirror that of even the vampire queens. Nephilim greedily calculated a way to get the mistress to give her what she craved.

"Michiru Kaioh, when you drink her blood you shall be full again! And then you can give me my just reward!" she laughed, her laughter rich like chocolate. The vampire queen gazed at Nephilim as though the woman had just spoken in another language. She suddenly understood why the fool had bothered to awaken her in the first place.

"Of course..." she said strategically.

Without another word the Mistress approached Michiru, hovering over the graceful figure to gaze at her beauty. She could hear the soft lullaby-like song that the woman's gentle heart beat made and instantly rejoyced in it. All thoughts of ever having been Hotaru Tomoe were now gone from Mistress Nine's existent mind. Not bothering to think about anything else, she placed her lips on the artist's neck and rested her fangs on the all-too-delicate skin. In a moment too quick she broke the skin and began to drink.

And so she drank from the sacrifice...feeling the power dance hotly through her veins that was once the life of this angel.

There was nothing that could stop the vampire queen now...

**Note:  
**This is it guys...the next chapter is the last of the series!  
Thank you for your comments! They own my soul at the moment.  
Tune in, i'll give it before the holidays hit.  
hugs to my devout readers and until next chapter:  
Chapter 7: The End.


	7. The End

Crimson Kiss 

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or any of the characters; all credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi, creator of Sailor Moon.

Chapter Seven: The End

Not even out of breath, the senshi made her way up the stairs of the great hall. She knew where she was going as though she had been there only yesterday. From the memories of her sire she could tell where everything led to, which way to turn, how to get there, and where the vampire was. Nephilim had been a fool to leave Haruka alive. She bounded up the stairs, coming to the great double doors that had been closed for the dark ritual.

In her heart Haruka Tenoh hoped that Michiru was still alive.

Knowing that she might have to choose between her duty to stop the darkness from coming and saving her one true love, Haruka rested her palms on the door's edge. The carving of roses stretched across the door in a beautiful pattern...almost unfitting of the events that had unfolded inside. As though she were merely moving a light wooden door the warrior opened the double doors and instantly gazed at the scene before her.

"It seems that we would have a disturbance..." a dark female voice called out, not that of Nephilim's.

Before her Haruka could see the vampire queen hovering above Michiru, the angel limp in her hands. Nephilim snickered by the dark queen's side though the shock at Haruka's being here was still written plainly across her face. She looked under dressed standing next to the ancient vampire queen.

"Nephilim! Did you think that you could pull one by me?" Haruka yelled, anger coursing through her veins.

The dark demon could only laugh, crossing her arms over her chest and gazing at the warrior of wind as though she were a fool. But the vampire queen next to her, the one holding Haruka's beloved Michiru, seemed phased by the power she could feel resonating from Haruka. She understood that this fallen angel would be her downfall if she was not destroyed.

"Kill her Nephilim! I have no need for her!" She laughed.

Nephilim didn't need to be told twice. Lighting-speed she approached Haruka and swung at her. Nails grazed the spot where Haruka had been standing moments before and Nephilim released air in the form of a shocked gasp. Haruka, not wasting time, revealed her position behind Nephilim.

"Missed me," She taunted, "my turn!"

Faster than Nephilim Haruka pulled out her pen that Michiru had given her. From the pen resonated a golden light, one that was the reason she had been able to save Michiru before. Feeling the wind flowing through her soul, the senshi called the words that resonated in her vampire heart.

"Uranus Planet Power...Make Up!"

Golden light surrounded the fallen angel of the wind and lightening cracked as the light formed her battle uniform. Her wardrobe mirroring that of Michiru's the day that she had tried to save Haruka; she stood with pride and hatred for the figure that had ripped her lover away from her. But Michiru could still be saved...right? She didn't have time to waste for Nephilim had already charged. Drawing her energy into the form of an attack, she struck.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

The energy blasted from her hand, wrapping around the figure in front of her and destroying the vampiress's powers shred by shred. Defeated, the fallen vampiress fell to the ground with a quick thud. Her body was covered in deep heat bruises and bloody patches that no amount of vampiric healing could fix. It was obvious that she would die without aid.

Pathetically, Nephilim eyed her mistress, who had dropped Michiru's wrist to gaze at the fight with bloodied lips. Weakly she reached out for the vampire that she had ressurected, sure that this was the moment of glory. That the mistress would finally give her the power that she so long had craved for!

"Please...Mistress Nine..." she pleaded.

The sounds of the footsteps of heels echoed across the floor as the woman approached to talk to her minion. To save her. Haruka didn't bother to pay attention to the scene relaying before her but skidded away from the two and, in silence, approached Michiru. Words echoed through her ears and she turned her attentions to the fallen minion who let out a cry of pain as Mistress Nine stepped on her hand.

"Worthless girl...did you think I would give power to someone so unworthy?" She laughed.

In her misery, Nephilim saw that she would not survive the day. Anger rose up in the vampiress's tone and she struggled to stand but it was all in vain for the Mistress only kneed her in the side and sent her to the ground again.

"I...saved you! How could you...throw me...away?! You witch!" she screamed and with the last of her energy charged the great vampiress.

With the flick of her finger, Mistress Nine eyed the vampiress. Her eyes turned black and instantly Nephilim was burning with a dark flame. She fell to the ground, crying as the darkness burned her soul.

"How could you! No..." and she fell, bursting into dark flames that fluttered around the air into a thousand little pieces. Disappearing, Nephilim was no more. Haruka remained disturbed by what the woman had just done. Even Nephilim hadn't deserved such an uncalled for death. The Mistress's eyes turned to Haruka, her gaze holding a horrible smugness to it.

"Little solider...you've done well to come this far," she chimed with her sweet voice, "but every story must have its end!"

No warning sounded as the dark witch raced across the pavement, faster than Haruka's eyes could see. She had no time to react as the woman smacked her across the side of the face. Haruka could feel the pain running through her side as she was thrown into the cold stone ground. Blood flowed freely from her forehead and the wound sealed itself up. But before she could react the Mistress was there, her hand smacking down so hard on Haruka's back that the senshi felt a few of her ribs crack. Screaming, she lay on the ground in pain while the vampiress above her laughed.

"Nobody can even stand up to me!" Her laugh was haughty.

Wincing from pain Haruka tried to regain her sense of movement but her broken ribs only stung more. Even her vampire healing powers couldn't patch up a rib wound that fast. From where she lay she could see the figure of Michiru almost lifelessly resting there. But there was a small movement, her expression dull and deer-like as she gazed across at Haruka with those angelic eyes. Michiru's hand moved, stretching out towards Haruka's.

"Haruka...I love you..."

Her words were not even whispered loud enough to hear but Haruka read the girl's lips and watched as the single tear dropped from the artist's eyes. Michiru closed her eyes, still to the world as the dark woman before Haruka finally decided that she had revealed in her glory long enough.

"Your turn to die!"  
She laughed, pointing her finger at Haruka so that she cover her with the same dark energy that had banished Nephilim.

Instantly she found her resolve, her will to live on. To save Michiru.

Something inside Haruka shifted as she lay there thinking of the love that she had to save. There was no thought for Hotaru for she had been swallowed by the demon in front of Haruka and she was not even sure if she could help the poor girl now. But the resolve to save Michiru burned in Haruka's eyes and unthinkingly, she heard the crack of the dark energy just in time.

There was a soft glow from the item that she held in her hand and then the crack of the dark energy. Then the darkness bit at Haruka, threatening to destroy her as it burned her clothes and skin like it had Nephilim's. But she didn't move, she endured the pain without a wince.

"Space sword!" She cried and forced the sword she clutched so tightly in her grips up into the black heart of the Mistres

A moment passed and all was quiet.

"How...could...you?" The vampire cried and then fell to the floor in a crumpled mess.

Haruka staggered as she stepped back from the dark woman. Shades of purple and black whirled around her in the form of shimmering black butterflies. Instantly the butterflies flew this way and that, out of the vampiress that had threatened to destroy the world. All that remained in her wake was the unconscious form of Hotaru.

Without a thought of what kind of condition she was in, Haruka dropped the sword she had clutched in her groups and ran for her lover. She picked up the sleeping angel's head and cradled the girl in her arms.

"Michiru!" she cried, trying to shake the girl awake, to feel for a pulse, any sign that she was alive.

Michiru fluttered her eyes, the front of her white nightgown was soaked crimson with her own blood. She gazed up at Haruka with her beautiful eyes. From where she sat Haruka could feel that Michiru's heart was on the point of stopping. Tears brushed the woman's eyes and she gazed into Michiru's face.

"Haruka...I was...wondering...when you'd...come." Michiru laughed, her laughs turning into deep coughs.

"Please...don't waste the energy on speaking!" Haruka shushed her.

"I wanted to see you again...before I...go..." weakly, she spoke.

"Don't say things like that!" Haruka's voice wavered slightly.

"Always...always...I'll love you," she sung, echoing Haruka's words.

Michiru closed her eyes and Haruka panicked. She couldn't hear the soft beat of Michiru's heart anymore. Holding her love close to her, Haruka shook her head, disbelieving of the scene that had stretched out before her. She shook Michiru though not violently.

"Wake up Michiru! You can't do this to me! You can't!" she cried, shaking harder not before realizing that the girl was no longer speaking. Defeated, she held Michiru close to her not before uttering soft words, "that's so unfair of you to go off into your own world without me..."

A blue butterfly danced across, landing on Michiru's hand, still intertwined with Haruka's...

- - -

Opening her eyes, Haruka found herself alone in the beautiful house that she had bought. Sunlight pooled out onto the floor before her, arrayed in a pattern of summer. Haruka placed her hand in the sun and marveled at the way it made her appear only more human. She was no longer a vampire thanks to the death of her sire Nephilim. Purging her mind of the thoughts of the horrible occurrence of last week, she paced across the floor of her room and into the kitchen.

A soft melody washed over her, soothingly beautiful as it waved its way across from the garden.

Following its allure Haruka moved to the edge of the living room and to the slider door. With strong hands, she opened the screen slider and stepped out into the light. Remaining on the deck, she turned her expression to the beauty before her.

Soft waves of a violin being played echoed through her mind as she watched from the table, smiling softly at the woman clad in teal. A violinist, her song was a sweet melody that seemed to personify her soul. Lost in her own world of music, Michiru Kaioh continued to play as though nobody else were listening but Haruka. Feeling the soft violin tones of Pachelbels Canon sound through the hall, Haruka Tenoh found herself happier than she had ever been before.

Michiru, sensing she had a listener, stopped.

"Good morning sleepy head!" she laughed.

Haruka grinned, glad that her Michiru was in a good mood today. Gliding across the deep flowers of various colors, Michiru came to stand on the deck. On the opposite side of where they stood, her easel rested. Gazing over towards the painting, Haruka raised her eyebrow.

"Did some early morning painting?" She questioned.

Michiru could only smile deviously as she pointed to the art that she had painted.

"Hai."

"You know...it looks nothing like me..." Haruka began.

Michiru poked her playfully, inching close as the two both gazed at the painting.

"Don't be such a realist!" She laughed, sliding her hand into Haruka's, "it looks _exactly_ like you."

Skimming over the painting, Haruka admired Michiru's work.

A tall figure with blonde hair lay facing another woman, her eyes closed in slumber. The other woman, an angel with blue hair and delicate hands, lay facing the blonde haired racer. In the middle of the delicate painting rested their hands, intertwined to represent the fate that they would share together; their undying love for one another.

Scowling, Haruka sighed.

"I guess it does...just a little."

**Note from the writer:  
**So that's it. I love the ending and so did my friend.  
Just gotta say that you guys have been an awesome audience and that I am honored that you read my little fic!  
This is the end of this series but i'm going to set out and get working on a new one...and it'll involve...pirates?  
Of course it'll be a MichiruxHaruka fanfiction because there is nothing better than that!  
So, until next we meet!  
Love, Haruka-Cira


End file.
